FAIRIES vs EATERS
by AlbinoAuthor
Summary: Lord Death has invited students from Fairy Tail Academy to participate in a tournament. Who will fight who? Who will win? How will the two different academies get along? How will each team react to the others' special abilities? Who will be the one to blow up the gymnasium? Black*Star or Natsu?
1. Chapter 1

**I was asked a while ago (TY WritingSoul ;D) to consider writing a Soul Eater/Fairy Tail crossover, and I came up with this. There will be four chapter after this intro chapter, and maybe more if you guys give me some ideas of how to continue.**

 **I would also like to give credit to Writing Soul for being my Beta and helping me improve this chapter so you readers out there get the best I can give!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, Fairy Tail or any of their characters.**

* * *

Lucy sighed, she didn't see this going down too well. At the rate he was going, Natsu was going to burn down the whole gymnasium. She sweat-dropped, it was probably going to happen anyway. Now that she thought about destructive forces, where was Erza? She scanned the crowd, not seeing any sign of her scarlet hair. She turned her head back towards the fight, sighing heavily"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN!" Natsu laughed maniacally, fire spurting from his mouth like a fountain.

The celestial mage's eyes widened, and she clutched ontp her school bag just a little bit tighter. A head of pink she knew too well was wrestling with a head of blue.

"FIRE BEATS ALL!"

"HAHAHA! GOD MADE FIRE! I WIN!"

Lucy went to drag Natsu from the blue-haired boy, but before she could, the blue-haired boy was twitching on the ground, a dent in his head that reminded her too much of a book spine. Lucy moved her gaze away from the blue-haired boy, to find the culprit of his beating. The blonde bookworm was shocked to find a girl, almost as cute as Wendy, hands on her hips, right eye twitching, vein pulsing with agitation.

While Gray pulled Natsu (a little roughly she might add) to his feet, a boy with white hair and red eyes lifted the blue-haired boy, throwing his arm around his shoulder so he could support the boy's weight.

Working up her courage, Lucy walked over to the girl with the ash-brown hair, an apologetic smile on her lips, "I'm really sorry about Natsu, he gets a little bit too competitive sometimes.

The girl rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "No, I should be the one apologising. Black*Star's ego is too big for his own good."

"HEY!" The blue-haired boy in question shouted indignantly.

Lucy smiled kindly at her, offering her hand in the space between them, "I'm Lucy."

The girl brightened significantly, and she accepted her hand, shaking it gently, "Maka, and this is my partner, Soul," she gestured over to the white-haired boy, who was too busy laughing with Black*Star to notice.

A blush reached Lucy cheeks, _p_ _artner? Does that mean that they're_ together? Her blush faded, and she grinned, they were such a cute couple.

"Yoohoo!" An abnormally high-pitched voice sounded over the loudspeakers of the gymnasium, "Thank you all for coming! I hope you all try your hardest today, and remember to have fun!" There was a click, alerting the audience that the speech was over. One side of the gymnasium looked confused, the other side sweat dropped in unison. Everybody was about to go back to what they were doing, before we heard a frustrated shout.

"FATHER!"

The same voice was then heard over the loudspeaker, "I would like to take a moment to welcome Fairy Tail to the DWMA. Today, the headmaster of both our academy and Fairy Tail Academy, have brought their best to compete against one another. Both academies have been training specifically for this event in order to prove themselves to one another. Throughout the tournament, the names of the competitors will be called through the loudspeaker, and we will continue the battles until we reach the finals, and the school left standing wins. I hope each and every team puts in their all," The boy's voice changed as if he was now smirking, "Because we don't intend to disappoint.

"First fight is-"

* * *

 **Sorry to end it there, but I've already started working on the first fight, so hopefully it should be up soon. Hope you enjoy it so far, and please feel free to R &R XP**


	2. Chapter 2

**REALLY SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS**

 **DISCLAIMER: TRUST ME, IF I OWNED SOUL EATER AND ITS CHARACTERS, THEN ALL OF MY SHIPS WOULD BE MORE THAN JUST FARAWAY DREAMS**

* * *

"The first fight is Gray Fullbuster vs Crona!"

The dark-haired boy sighed, raking his hand through the silky tresses. This guy was weird.

At least he thought it was a guy.

At this point, Gray couldn't really tell. He also couldn't understand why he was on the court in the first place.

The pink-haired boy shook with anxiety, his eyes snapping towards everything that moved, as he hugged his own small frame, which was donned in what looked like a black dress with odd, white cuffs.

Gray himself was donned in dark jeans, a navy-blue button up t-shirt, un-buttoned to reveal a black t-shirt underneath. The ice mage cringed internally, he didn't want to down this kid, after all, he didn't look like he could put up much of a fight.

The pink-haired boy seemed to mumble to himself, cringing every now and then. _This kid has some real issues._

Before he could observe the boy any longer, the high-pitched voice that had spoken to them first sounded over the speakers, "Okay kiddos! Let the fight begin!"

Gray's head snapped over to the speaker closest to him, _What? No countdown? Who is that guy anyway?_

"Ragnarok."

Gray turned to look at the pink-haired boy, only to have his jaw drop. The boy's back distorted, and some sort of black creature burst from his flesh.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Gray turned to see Natsu drooling fire at the edge of the court, his obsidian eyes wide with wonder.

"OI! SHUT UP FLAME BRAIN!" The ice mage shouted at the dragon slayer, having reacquired his composure. But he found himself turning to face the pink-haired boy once more when he heard the boy let out a shrill cry.

Gray narrowed his eyes in confusion at the boy, not understanding the boy's reason for freaking out.

"Ragnarok, I'm not sure I can handle fighting a stripper…"

"So what? If we take his life, then he won't be able to take off his clothes! Problem solved!" The black creature known as Ragnarok pinched Crona's cheeks.

"Ow! I told you! I can't handle it when you do stuff like this cause it hurts!"

"Well suck it up you pink-haired buttercup! We have a fight to win!"

Gray's eyebrows furrowed, what did he mean he couldn't handle a stripper? Looking down Gray 'ahh'd with the realisation of his shirt's absence. Shrugging, he readied himself to start casting.

"Ragnarok! What is he doing with his hands! They're all frosty and blue!"

"Juvia believes in her beloved Gray!" A female voice sounded from the bleachers.

Gray's eye twitched at the sound of Juvia's voice. Okay, the ice mage had almost had it up to here with her obsessive behaviour. Her cheering was so annoying!

But it was also kind of cute.

And he would never admit that to her ever, otherwise she would stick to him even worse than usual.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Ice in the shape of a lance burst forth from Gray's hands.

Crona clumsily lifted his sword to block the blow. _Wait, since when did that kid have a sword? And where the hell has that creepy demon gone?_

However, the pink-haired boy hand't been able to block the whole attack, a wound becoming known on his side. Using the black blood that dripped from the wound, Crona used his own attack, "Bloody Needle."

His blood dispersed, shifting into small needle-like shapes before launching at Gray. Gray's eyes widened slightly, not expecting that sort of attack from the weird kid. But with a flick of his wrist, the blood freezes, and drops to the ground.

In Ragnarok's state of panic, Crona finds himself freaking out, shouting, "I can't handle it!"

Gray raised an eyebrow at the kid as he started screaming unintelligible phrases, hands pressed to his head. The ice mage just shrugged, "Ice Make: Hammer!"

A hammer of ice slammed down on the pink-haired boy's head, knocking him out cold.

Needless to say, each of the school's students were a bit confused by the other's abilities, some demanding to know what sort of sorcery was at work.

After congratulating the ice mage on his victory, the celestial mage found herself giving into the urge she had been struggling with ever since she met the ash-blonde bookworm.

"Umm, Maka?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"When you said that Soul was your partner…"

Maka tilted her head at the girl, looking at her with a confused look in her eyes. However, it was only there for a moment, before her eyes widened and a blush made its way to her cheeks. "NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Lucy's own wide eyes stared at the body that flew cross the gym, white hair dinted in the shape of a book's spine.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE R&R! DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME IN IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

 **It has kinda been a while, not gonna lie. This chapter had been started ages ago, but motivation did not come easy. So sorry for people that were waiting for this, but it's here now. It's very short but nothing is wrong with being short soooooo I don't own Soul Eater or Fairy Tail so yayyyyyy.**

* * *

Maka was attempting to hide her blush with her hand, unable to look in the direction she had sent her partner flying to.

Lucy looked back and forth between the two, one of them groaning as he sat up, hand to his injured cranium. The blonde laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck, "Um, sorry if that was out of line."

The meister waved her hand and assured her that it was fine. After hearing Lord Death announce her name as well as somebody else's, she reluctantly headed back towards her weapon. Maka offered her hand, looking to the side and away from Soul's eyes.

Lucy knew that she shouldn't have been, but she was watching them like a hawk. She saw the albino's eyes fill with concern as he accepted her hand. She saw his mouth move, but she couldn't make out what it was that he had said. Whatever it was, it brought Maka's eyes back to his, a small smile lifting the corners of her lips as she nodded at him.

The blonde started bouncing on her feet, and she grinned widely as she fangirled at the sight. She was a hopeless romantic, she couldn't help it. Lucy stopped for a moment, "Wait, who is she up against?"

She turned to see who else was on the court, and she couldn't help the deadpan. A familiar head of pink hair greeted her gaze, and she had no idea what to expect of the fight that was about to begin.

He was going to do something stupid. She just knew it.

"Hey Lucy, her chest is even flatter than Levy's!"

The blonde closed her eyes, silently praying for the boy.

"Lucy? What's that face fo-mmph" Natsu's question was interrupted by a book to the skull, the unsuspecting dragon slayer falling to the ground before he clutched his head in pain.

Soul, yet to shift into his weapon form, furrowed his eyebrows before he turned to his meister, "I thought you left all of your books with Tsubaki?"

The petite girl shrugged, a small smirk on her lips that made the albino proud. However, as soon as her attentions was once again focused on Natsu, Soul could have sworn he could see the fire in her eyes. Feeling the tug in the wavelength, he rolled his eyes and reluctantly shifted. Maka spun him in her hands absent-mindedly as she watcher her enemy with narrowed eyes.

Natsu groaned as he got back up to his feet, looking annoyed at the fact that he had been knocked down by a book. The pink-haired boy inhaled loudly before yelling, "FIRE DRAGON R-" He was once against stopped mid-sentence, except this time by the staff of a scythe smashing into his stomach. His hands flew in front of him as he was sent backwards. However, he felt his hand brush against something before he was out of range.

The flat-chested girl was starting to remind him of Gildarts, and he knew that he should be worried. The guy in the reflection of that weapon of hers didn't look too happy either, "Crap, crap, crap." He began to crawl away desperately, but he knew it was too late. His attempts at escape were in vain, as another book made contact with his skull, and he finally blacked out.

Soul's razor sharp teeth were gritted together as soon as he was back in human form, the albino not looking very pleased with the unconscious boy beneath him. Maka was covering her chest with her arms, the look on her face expressing her discomfort.

Lucy slapped her hand against her face, groaning. One of the most powerful mages that she knew, and he ending up being his own demise in a fight.

"And you think I'm the pervert?! Really flame brain?!"

"Shut up ice princess…" the fire mage muttered from his place on the floor.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter wasn't too terrible, if you still want more chapters, let me know, and I'll give it my best shot! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
